Master: Kanto Arc
by darthwolf
Summary: Ash Ketchum siempre ha tenido una meta toda su vida, ser un Campeon.
1. El Primer Paso

En el tranquilo poblado que era Pueblo Paleta los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de una acogedora habitación.

En esa misma habitación, un joven se estaba preparando para lo que sin duda sería uno de los días más importantes en toda su vida, y un día que había estado esperando con mucho anhelo.

Ash Ketchum, de 13 años, estaba por irse de casa y comenzar su travesía como Entrenador Pokemon.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Estas listo?!- pregunto la voz de la madre del joven desde la cocina.

-¡Solo un segundo!- respondió el joven, una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

No era para menos el por qué.

Hace unos 10 años, con la calidad de los entrenadores a la baja, la Liga Pokemon había pasado por una serie de regulaciones para solucionar este problema.

Siguiendo el ejemplo que Kalos había impuesto y que pronto el resto de regiones empezó a seguir, la edad mínima para uno convertirse en un Entrenador Pokemon había sido alzada a los 13 años, y justó antes de siquiera pensar en viajar, los jóvenes tenían que ser sujetos a una serie de exámenes para determinar el que estuvieran calificados para obtener sus licencias como Entrenadores.

Ash se estuvo rompiendo la cabeza por varios meses tratando de absorber tanto conocimiento como le fuera posible, y al final sus sacrificios dieron frutos al haber sido el estudiante con la mejor calificación en su generación de jóvenes promesas.

Ahora, justó una semana después de que concluyera la Liga Pokemon, jóvenes de todas partes de Kanto se embarcarían en sus aventuras en el vasto Mundo Pokemon.

Los Entrenadores tenían diversas opciones para empezar sus viajes, donde bien podrían empezar con un Pokemon dado por algún familiar, pedirle alguno a un Líder de Gimnasio de una de las cuidadas principales o ir directamente con el Profesor encargado de monitorear su respectiva región y empezar con un inicial que este mismo da.

Desde que es capaz de racionalizar, Ash había sido rodeado de Pokemons en las formas del Mr Mime y Noctowl de su madre, ambos habiendo ayudado a criarlo, y los cientos de Pokemon que cuidaba con mucho cariño y esmero el mismísimo Samuel Oak, antiguo Campeón regional y dedicado Profesor.

Sin siquiera notarlo, Ash se había cautivado con las hermosas, poderosas y peligrosas criaturas.

Y por eso no fuera poco, a los 5 años Ash había presenciado una titánica batalla entre los poderosos Dragonite y Blastoise del Profesor Oak mismo.

La dicha que ambos seres emanaban mientras chocaban repetidamente el uno contra el otro había mesmerizado a Ash. Golpe por golpe, ambos Pokemon en ningún momento lucharon por sed sangre, solo por la dicha de un buen combate.

Ese momento fue algo crucial para Ash, puesto que aprendió el innegable hecho de que los Pokemon disfrutaban el batallar y el lucir su poder.

Desde ese dichoso día, con la ayuda directa de su madre, e indirectamente el Profesor Oak también, Ash se había comenzado a preparar para convertirse en un Entrenador.

Gracias al trabajo de medio-tiempo de su madre como cuidadora de las crías Pokemon en el Rancho Oak, Ash tenía acceso continuo y moderado a diferentes variedades de Pokemon con las cuales podía interactuar.

No solo eso, pero con el laboratorio del Profesor Oak estando a un par de metros de distancia, también tenía acceso a multitud de información respecto a los Pokemon, aunque claro, solo después de haber recibido permiso del Profesor Oak mismo.

Todo eso en preparación a este día.

Este día tan anhelado por el joven.

3 opciones de las cuales escoger, todas con sus propios puntos a favor.

El primero es Bulbasaur, un Pokemon Tipo Planta/Veneno, que una vez completamente evolucionado podría traer a un confiable y leal Venusaur, que con tanto sus defensas como ataque era una carta peligrosa que sería capaz de adaptarse a situaciones adversas.

Siguiendo estaría Squirtle, el Pokemon tortuga inicial de Tipo Agua. Siendo un Blastoise el Pokemon se convertía en un tanque viviente, siendo capaz de pasar a través de ataques tan poderosos como Giga Impacto e Hyper Rayo.

Y finalmente, siendo un tipo Fuego, se encontraba Charmander. No era para menos que el Campeón actual de DOS Regiones, Lance, utilizara su forma final como su Pokemon estrella. Los Charizard eran unos monstruos de renombre.

Todas estas opciones eran muy tentadoras para Ash, pero sabía que por lo menos no podría empezar con Squirtle. Gary Oak, nieto del Profesor Oak y rival acérrimo de Ash lo había prácticamente reclamado el día en el que fueron revelados los resultados de los exámenes para una licencia.

Incluso si fuera tentadora la idea de pedir a Squirtle con tal de molestar a Gary, Ash era mejor que eso...además de que no habría fin ante el montón de reclamos que Gary le presentaría por esto.

Eso dejaría tanto a Bulbasaur como a Charmander, de nuevo, ambas opciones más que tentadoras para Ash. Aunque estaría mintiendo si digiera que no tiene cierta inclinación sobre Charmander.

Finalmente listo, con su gorra oficial de la Liga Pokemon sobre su cabeza, Ash dispuso una última mirada a su habitación.

Si bien extrañaría profundamente a su hogar y su madre, Ash sabía que no se iría permanentemente. Solo en lo que recolectaba las 8 medallas de los diversos Gimnasios esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de Kanto.

Después de eso, podría volver a casa en lo que la Liga empezaba. Tendría tiempo de sobra.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de improvisto, y de esta misma su madre, Noctowl postrada en su hombro, Delia Ketchum entraba.

-¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas?- cuestionó la mujer, sabiendo que por inteligente y dedicado que sea su hijo en muchas cosas era un tanto distraído a la hora de alistar todo.

-Eso creo- respondió Ash, repasando una lista que había hecho y tachado.- Todos los suministros que compramos en la tienda la semana pasada ya se encuentran en mi mochila. Solo faltaría el Pokedex de parte del Profesor Oak y mi Pokemon.

-¿Ya sabes cual vas a elegir?- pregunto la madre, bien sabiendo que las opciones de su hijo ya habían sido reducidas a dos.

Por un momento, una expresión pensadora se apoderó del rostro del joven, analizando todo profundamente.

-Si bien Bulbasaur sería un Pokemon muy dócil- empezó el joven, dándole a su madre un buen punto a favor del pequeño inicial.- Un Charizard tendría el potencial de llegar a alcanzar al Dragonite del Profesor Oak en varios años.

Delia río internamente ante esto. Desde que su hijo había visto al monstruo que Samuel Oak llamaba su As, este siempre había tenido el sueño de derrotarlo, y un Charizard perfectamente evolucionado y pulido bien tendría el poder más que necesario para respaldar esa meta.

Un leve movimiento de parte de Noctowl le indicó a Delia el revisar su Extransividor en su muñeca derecha, verificando la hora exacta en este mismo.

-No hay prisa Ash- le informó a su hijo.- Todavía tienes una hora para ir al Laboratorio del Profesor, así que ven abajo y desayuna.

-Esta bien- comentó el joven con su mochila ya puesta en el hombro, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Nada podría arruinar este día.

**XXX**

Al parecer algo si podía arruinar su día, y vaya forma en lo que lo hizo.

_-Mr Mime, te juro que de ti solo quedarán tus guantes cuando tenga mi venganza_\- juro internamente Ash, llegando TRES HORAS tarde a su encuentro con el Profesor Oak.

Mr Mime, el ayudante por excelencia de su madre y el único rival en el ámbito culinario que tenía la mujer, pensó que sería divertido dejarle un pequeño regalo de despedida en el desayuno.

Laxantes.

El Pokemon mimo había puesto LAXANTES en su comida.

Los resultados de esta pequeña broma no fueron...muy favorables para el pobre estómago del joven de cabellos azabaches.

Ahora, luego de un infierno total en su hogar y volver a comer un nuevo desayuno libre de cualquier medicamento, Ash se encontraba esperando a ser atendido por el Profesor Oak luego de haber tocado brevemente el timbre.

Lenta y misteriosamente, la puerta fue abierta por el Profesor Oak, el cual al visualizar a Ash ganó primero una expresión de sorpresa para después poner una expresión apenada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el joven.

-Oh- dijo en sorpresa el hombre, antes de disfrazar lo mejor que podía su expresión.- Hola Ash; adelante.

Con la invitación hecha, Ash aceptó gustoso y dejó que el hombre lo guiara adentro de del laboratorio, justó a la oficina privada del Profesor, donde este mismo hacía regularmente la entrega de iniciales.

En camino a su destino varios otros científicos, ayudantes del Profesor mismo, se detenían a saludar un momento para inmediatamente después reanudar con sus tareas.

Ni 5 minutos habían pasado y el dúo había llegado a su destino, donde una máquina con 3 ranuras principales los esperaban.

Ash tenía una expresión de felicidad pura, aunque esta misma se esfumó al ver la expresión cansada en rostro del Profesor Oak.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió el joven, un tanto preocupado en verdad.

-Voy a ser franco contigo Ash- dijo el hombre, dando un suspiro de cansancio.- Todos los Pokemon que tenía listos para sortear el día de hoy ya han sido todos entregados, y el siguiente juego estará listo hasta dentro de 1 mes.

En ese momento, Ash hubiera preferido el ser arrollado por una manada de Tauros.

Toda la energía que albergaba el cuerpo del joven lo abandonó de golpe, y simplemente cayó sentado en un sillón movido afortunadamente a tiempo gracias al Alakazam presente del Profesor.

Incluso si no fuera un tipo Psíquico, el poderoso y veterano Pokemon podía sentir la tristeza que exhibía en olas del muchacho.

Comunicándole de esto a su entrenador, Alakazam se marchó discretamente de la habitación.

-¿Que quiere con que...ya han sido entregados?- pregunto en voz quebrada el chico.- Se supone que solo 3 personas de Pueblo Paleta íbamos a empezar nuestro viaje hoy.

-En ese radica el problema. No tuve en cuenta que un Entrenador de Isla Cinnabar querría empezar su viaje con un Bulbasaur en lugar del tipo Fuego que Blaine regularmente otorga- admitió el Profesor, internamente molesto consigo mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente precavido para esta clase de situaciones.- Lo siento mucho Ash- dijo el hombre con sinceridad en sus palabras.

-N...No importa Profesor- comentó de manera entrecortada el joven.- Ve...Vendré el próximo mes.

_**Roto.**_

Esa era la mejor descripción para el estado emocional en el que se encontraba Ash, y para el Profesor esto era un pesar, puesto que él mismo tenía culpa en el asunto.

Diferentes variables se presentaban en su mente, cada una con resultados diferentes.

_-¿Que demonios...?-_ se cuestionó el hombre, antes de detener al joven que se encontraba por salir de la oficina.- Espera un momento Ash.

El mencionado se detuvo en seco, su ritmo cardíaco elevándose a niveles estratosfericos.

Con vigor renovado, el joven volteó a ver al hombre mayor.

-¿Si Profesor?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Tengo de hecho un Pokemon disponible- anuncio con seriedad el hombre.

Con esa simple frase, el ser conocido como Ash Ketchum irradiaba felicidad pura en ese mismo momento.

Oak río internamente ante el cambio de actitud del joven. En los años que lo lleva de conocer ha llegado a considerar a Ash como otro nieto más.

-¿De...De verdad?- Ash tartamudeo de la emoción.

-Así es- asintio el hombre, antes de que de la misma máquina donde regularmente se encuentran las Pokebolas de los demás iniciales una saliera del centro.

Con una indicación del Profesor, Ash se acercó lentamente a la máquina y sostuvo la Pokebola delicadamente en sus manos, como si de un huevo se tratase.

-Debo de avisarte Ash, el Pokemon que se encuentra ahí es uno muy especial- dijo con seriedad el Profesor.- Antiguamente había un Pikachu, terco y testarudo, el cual ocasionaba muchos problemas y tendía a comerse mi cableado eléctrico- rememoro.

»Naturalmente, cansado de esta actitud, lo capturé yo mismo- comentó.- Aun así, Pikachu se rehusaba por cualquier medio a obedecer, resultando la mayoría del tiempo en que yo sufriera bajo su Impactrueno.

»Pensé seriamente en liberarlo, obviamente lejos, como en el Bosque Viridian, para que así fuera libre y pudiera vivir a sus anchas.

»Pero entonces una oportunidad se me presentó- dijo de forma dramática, antes de ver a los ojos a Ash.- Dime, ¿que tanto sabes sobre Unova?

Esa pregunta captó a Ash con la guardia baja, y este en verdad se lo tuvo que pensar por unos cuantos momentos antes de contestar con certeza.

-Es el lugar de origen del Trío del Clima, así como también de Reshiram y Zekrom, los Pokemon de la Verdad y los Ideales- comentó Ash, recordando las leyendas de esos Pokemon en específico, antes de poner una cara de extrañeza.- ¿Pero que tiene que ver Unova con ese Pikachu del que me hablo?

-Eso es lo interesante- comentó en tono divertido, antes de volver a su semblante serio.- Una antigua pupila mía, la Profesora Juniper, me contacto hace un año y medio.

»Al oír sobre los descubrimientos realizados por el Profesor Elm, ella empezó a llevar a cabo en ese momento un interesante experimento concerniente a la cruce entre similares especies de Pokemon de regiones completamente diferentes.

»Ella misma había capturado un Emolga consigo, y me pregunto que si no podría prestarle un Pikachu para que...se cruzaran entre ellos.

»Emocionado ante la perspectiva de cruce entre especies de dos Pokemon de diferentes regiones, accedí a la idea...a cambio de que ella me mandara un Pokemon originario de Unova para yo hacer por mi mismo una investigación desde mi perspectiva. Los resultados siendo más que favorables.

Viendo a donde iba a llegar, Ash ya tenía una idea muy probable del resultado, pero solo se limitó a callar y dejar al Profesor hablar.

-Obviamente, después de la incubación de la cría entre estos dos Pokemon, regrese al padre a con ella, con Pikachu quedándose haya como bono extra- declaró con algo de triunfo, siendo el roedor una espina en su zapato.

»Y yo me quedé con el pequeñín.

Siendo esa su señal, Ash liberó con anticipación el Pokemon contenido en el aparato.

Un jadeo de parte del joven no se hizo esperar, y el Profesor veía a la criatura con felicidad.

De pelaje café oscuro, la criatura era cuadrúpeda. Sus ojos de un singular rojo. Por la parte del cuello un terso pelaje negro se extendía como un protección. Un mechón indomable se extendía para arriba en pequeña cabeza de la criatura. Su cola moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Lo que más destacaba del ser era que tanto la punta de su mechón de pelo como sus pequeñas y delicadas patas y cejas eran de un color azul brillante.

-Es...Es un...- dijo entrecortadamente el joven, no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

Oak por su parte solo sonrió ante la incredulidad del joven, siendo que el mismo había reaccionado de la misma manera en cuanto empolló este singular espécimen.

-Un Zorua- declaró el Profesor, sacando a Ash de su estado estupefacto.- Hijo de un Zoroark macho oriundo de Unova y de una Ninetails hembra...MI propia Ninetails- declaró con orgullo.

-Pe...Pero tam...también es un...-trato de decir Ash, todavía no pudiendo salir de su impresión.- Es un shiny.

Pokemon Shiny, o de Diferente Color, son Pokemon que debido a una mutación en su código genético representaban una característica distinta a la de su especie, un cambio en el esquema de color.

Son tan raros estos casos qué hay Entrenadores veteranos que ni siquiera en toda su carrera han sido capaces de ver uno.

¡Y ahora el Profesor mismo le estaba entregando uno!

_-Estoy seguro que con esto he agotado toda mi suerte de golpe_\- pensó Ash, antes de ver al Zorua, SU Zorua, directamente a los ojos.

-Y aunque un raro espécimen, ningún Pokemon se merece una vida como un sujeto de laboratorio- expresó el Profesor en tono filosófico, sacando a relucir su experiencia.- Zorua merece ser libre y explorar el mundo, viviendo aventuras junto a un Entrenador que yo se se va a preocupar por el.

Aunque no lo dijo directamente, Ash entendió el mensaje más que claro, y con fuego en su mirada vio al Profesor.

-No se preocupe Profesor, yo me encargaré de Zorua- dijo con resolución el chico.

Oak por su parte solo pudo sonreír con dicha, sabiendo que su elección había sido la correcta.

Ash tomó una larga bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios que el mar de emociones del cual sufría en este momento trajo consigo antes de agacharse a la misma altura de Zorua.

El pequeño zorro de color azul por su parte solo se dedicó a estudiar al humano en frente suyo.

Si bien tanto Mipa como Mima le habían informado que llegado el momento conocería a un humano al cual jurarle lealtad, Zorua aún no sabía el como lo reconocería, así que era cauto con la mayoría de humanos, exceptuando al hombre blanco del cual Mima habla con el más sumo de los respetos.

-Hola Zorua- habló el humano en voz baja, algo que Zorua apreciaba al aún no aprender a la perfección el ajustar sus orejas a los sonidos.- Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y desde el día de hoy voy a ser tu entrenador. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Zorua pensó un momento la pregunta que el hum...Ash había planteado.

Si bien sus padres le habían dicho que el momento llegaría aún no estaba seguro de si Ash era aquel humano al que le juraría lealtad. Aunque si asintio con la cabeza respecto a la parte de Entrenador.

-Bien- comentó Ash un tanto más tranquilo ya.- Ahora que ya sabes quien soy, ¿que te parecería el convertirnos en compañeros y ayudarnos el uno al otro a convertirnos en los mejores y en los más fuertes?

Esa oferta sonaba tentadora para Zorua ahora.

El pequeño zorro sabía sus padres eran fuertes, su madre mucho más, y por alguna razón la idea de superarlos parecía vibrar con su alma.

La sonrisa que Ash recibió de parte de Zorua le dijo todo lo que necesitaba, y antes de saberlo el Pokemon zorro había saltado y se había posado en su cabeza cómodamente.

Ash rio levemente ante esto, y el Profesor por su parte sonrió con añoranza al recordar el como obtuvo su pequeño Squirtle hacía tantos años.

-Parece que se van a llevar bien- comentó contento el Profesor Oak, antes de entregarle algo a Ash.- Este es tu Pokedex.

En las manos de Ash se encontraba un pequeño dispositivo de color rojo con una pantalla y una lente en la parte trasera.

-En el esta grabada toda la información que vas a necesitar de los Pokemon de tanto Kanto como Johto, junto a un tanto de información respecto a Pokemon nativos de Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova- informó el hombre, un tanto de orgullo ante su invención.

»Además de eso, también servirá tanto como tu identificación como tu licencia oficial de Entrenador, haciéndolo irreemplazable así que te pediría el que no lo extraviaras. Me tome la libertad de configurarlo por ti para que así puedas usarlo de inmediato.

El Profesor extendió la otra mano, y en esta le presentó a Ash 5 Pokebolas más.

-Y finalmente, esas son 5 Pokebolas estándar- le informó.- Recuerda, el límite de Pokemon que tienes permitido el llevar contigo en todo momento es de 6, todos los demás que vayas capturando después serán transportados aquí mismo, donde yo me asegurare del cuidarlos.

»Tendrás que rotar tu equipo a diario si quieres que todos se mantengan en un mismo nivel, o si tienes que lidiar con diferentes situaciones u oponentes.

Para este punto Ash ya se había parado mejor, con Zorua aún situado en su cabeza, y ambos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía el Profesor.

Oak le dirigió una mirada a Zorua, el cual entendió el mensaje y bajo con gracia al suelo.

Ash por su parte había acomodado las 6 Pokebolas que tenía en su cinturón y se debatía en donde poner la Pokedex hasta que vio que el Profesor lo estaba mirando.

-¿Podrías escanear a Zorua con tu Pokedex?- pidió el hombre.- Solo ábrelo, apunta la lente hacia Zorua y presiona el botón más grande.

Siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y pronto una voz andrógina se hizo presente desde el aparato.

**_[Zorua, el Pokemon zorro travieso. Zorua esconde su verdadera forma al cambiar su apariencia en personas y Pokémon; y le encanta sorprender a la gente]._**

**_[Este Zorua es macho y posee la habilidad Ilusión. Conoce los movimientos Arañazo, Llanto Falso, Golpes Furia y Persecución. Posee el movimiento de huevo Pulso Umbrío pero aún no ha sido desbloqueado]._**

Con el análisis terminado la Pokedex misma se cerró y apago por el momento.

-Muchas gracias por todo Profesor- musitó Ash, sin palabras que pudieran expresar que tan agradecido se encontraba.

-No hay de que agradecer Ash- desestimó el Profesor, antes de ver al joven y a Zorua.- ¿Recordaste el comprar tus suministros apropiados?

-Desde hace una semana- respondió con honestidad el chico, mostrándole al Profesor su mochila.

-Entonces ambos son libres de irse- comentó tranquilo el hombre, pero después puso una expresión seria.- Debo de recordarte Ash, la rareza que es un Pokemon como Zorua, procura mantenerlo en su Pokebola la mayoría del tiempo.

Ash estaba por contestar, pero la risa burlona de parte de Zorua hizo que ambos humanos voltearan a ver al pequeño.

Este mismo, dando una pequeña voltereta en el aire, fue cubierto por una luz y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el más simple de los Rattata se encontraba ante ellos.

-Wow- dijo sin palabras Ash.

Oak sin embargo no pudo el evitar sonreír de lado a lado.

-Esa sería la habilidad Ilusión de Zorua trabajando Ash- comentó el Profesor.

-¿Ilusión?- pregunto un tanto dudoso el joven, jamás habiendo escudado algo acerca de esa habilidad en particular.

-Es una habilidad exclusiva de la línea evolutiva de Zorua- explicó el Profesor Oak.- En su estado más simple le permite crear una ilusión sobre sí mismo, haciendo que los demás lo vean como otro Pokemon. Y en el caso de un Zoroark...bueno, no por nada es llamado el Maestro de las Ilusiones.

Ash consideró las implicaciones que esto convendría, y vio la habilidad muy útil a la hora de enfrentarse en alguna competición, desconcertando así gravemente al oponente.

Además, Ash conocía bien de lo que eran capaces los Zoroark, había visto como un retador una vez luchó mano a mano contra Ágatha con su Zoroark una vez en la televisión.

El poder y bestialidad que fue mostrado en ese momento aún estaba fresco en la memoria de Ash.

-Creo que no es necesario advertirte sobre el riesgo que se presentaría cuando Zorua evolucione. Así que solo te puedo sugerir que formen un lazo de amistad profundo entre los dos- aconsejo el hombre mayor.- ¿Soy claro?

-Como el cristal- asintió el joven.

-Bien- dijo el hombre feliz, acompañando al par hasta la puerta de su Laboratorio para despedirlos.- Ten un gran viaje Ash, tengo muchas expectativas sobre ti. Y recuerda el mantenerme informado de ti y tus Pokemon.

-Lo haré Profesor. ¡Adiós!- exclamó el joven, corriendo ya a su hogar para despedirse y poder embarcar como se debe su aventura.

**XXX**

Con Zorua no teniendo problema alguno para seguirle el ritmo, aún con la carga de mantener la ilusión de Rattata sobre si mismo, Ash estaba haciendo su camino hacia su casa.

La razón por la cual no devolvía a Zorua a su Pokebola era debido a que el propio Ash quería que Zorua experimentara toda la experiencia posible que un viaje traía consigo.

Si bien Ash debía de ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, ha habido reportes del infame Equipo Rocket recientemente, siempre y cuando Zorua mantuviera la ilusión sobre el mismo todo iría bien.

Pueblo Paleta no era un lugar enorme, comúnmente un pueblo agrícola con sus grandes planicies, y todo se encontraba a una relativamente corta distancia para caminar.

Debido al tiempo actual, solo había un par de personas en los caminos, por lo tanto Ash y Zorua solo fueron objetivo de un par de miradas de interés, pero rápidamente pasados de alto.

Mientras caminaban Ash compartía con Zorua, el cual se había asegurado de llamar Rattata por el momento, su sueño de sobrepasar a los entrenadores más poderosos en el mundo, para el mismo ser reconocido como el más fuerte de todos.

Zorua por su parte, en su lenguaje de gruñidos y un par de ladridos, también intento compartir su propio sueño. Aunque no lo entendiera del todo, Ash fue capaz de captar el concepto de que Zorua se que quería convertir un poderoso Zoroark capaz de derrotar sus dos padres.

Una comprensión inundó la mente de ambos en ese instante.

Ambos compartían sueños que la mayoría tacharía de imposible de alcanzar y actualmente solo tenían la ayuda del otro para alcanzar sus metas. Esto mismo resultando en que Ash y Zorua se realizarán que no solo tenían sueños que iban de la mano, sino que ambos tenían algo que probar a todo el mundo.

Y lo conseguirían.

Ash junto a Zorua alcanzaron la casa de el primero, y cruzando la puerta fue Noctowl la que los recibió a ambos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó sonoramente el joven Entrenador.

-¡Estoy en la cocina cariño!- anunció su madre.

-Vamos a que te introduzcas con mamá...Zorua- comentó Ash a su compañero, dándole el visto bueno a este para levantar la ilusión.

Zorua no necesito oír nada más, y dando nuevamente una pequeña voltereta regreso a su gloria shiny.

Noctowl vio curiosa esto, pero no decidió decir nada y solo seguir a la cría de su Entrenadora junto al Eevee más extraño que ha visto.

El sonido de las bisagras resonando con el peso de su hijo fue el indicador de Delia para salir de la cocina y recibirlo...solo para chillar de la emoción al ver la ternura que lo acompañaba.

Como un rayo, Delia se encontraba apapachando y estrujando levemente a Zorua entre sus brazos, frotando su cara en el suave pelaje del pequeño zorro de coloración azul.

-¡Oh Ash!- exclamó Delia del gusto.- ¡Estoy feliz de que hayas conseguido un Pokemon tan lindo! ¡Es una completa ternura!

Zorua por su parte dio un gruñido indignado.

¿Como se atrevía esta humana a alzarlo así como si nada?

¡Estaba despeinando el pelaje que Mima había peinado toda la noche!

-Pero...- un tanto de seriedad llegó finalmente a Delia junto a realización.- ¿Por que conseguiste un Zorua? ¿Por que no un Bulbasaur o Charmander como tenías previsto?

Así, Ash procedió a contarle los eventos al pie de la letra que llevaron a que Zorua haya terminado como su inicial, así como también las precauciones que el Profesor Oak le había aconsejado tomar.

-Ya veo ya veo- comentó para sí Delia, apretando con FUERZA la Pokebola de Mr. Mime en su mano, antes de ver a su hijo directamente.- Voy a ser franca contigo Ash, me preocupas. Si bien un Zorua es una buena opción como un inicial, el hecho de que este mismo sea un shiny te pone en peligro directo de cazadores y ladrones.

-Ya lo sé mamá- admitió con pesar Ash.- Pero por eso mismo, si comienzo mi viaje lo más pronto posible en cuestión de tiempo tendría no solo un equipo completo, sino experiencia más que necesaria para defenderme.

Madre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, con Zorua mismo estando junto a su Entrenador en todo momento.

Viendo tal muestra de lealtad al poco tiempo de haberse conocido, el corazón de Delia se pudo calmar un poco.

-Solo prométeme que serás cuidadoso- imploró con un hilo de voz la madre del joven.

-Así lo haré- prometió con resolución el joven.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su retoño, todas las dudas que habían inundado el corazón de Delia fueron evaporadas, así que decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes Ash?- pregunto la madre ahora con un tono curioso. Ella quería saber lo que tenía planeado su hijo para así poder darle un par de marcadores.

-Bueno, estaba planeando en dirigirme primero a Ciudad Pewter. Ni de broma desafiaría a Giovanni en Viridian, además de que el solo acepta a Entrenadores con las medallas de los otros 7 Gimnasios principales- expuso por su parte.

-Ese es un buen plan- coincidió Delia. Era una locura el enfrentarse al Líder de Gimnasio más fuerte de todo Kanto con solo un Pokemon(un inicial novato no menos).- Serias capaz de capturar un par de Pokemon en el camino, y con Brock siendo uno de los Lideres más moderados bien podrías tener una oportunidad si entrenas a tu equipo.

-Ese sería el plan- comentó Ash, en ese momento rascando a Zorua detrás de las orejas, algo que al pequeño zorro le parecía agradar puesto que se acosto en el sillón a gusto.- Después de eso tenía planeado ir a Cerulian a través del Monte Moon y desafiar a las Hermanas Waterflower por mi segunda medalla de Gimnasio principal.

-Y desde Cerulian podrías ir tanto a Vermilion como Celadon- expuso la mujer.- Si bien Erika es más tranquila que Surge, es una estratega temible. Su especialidad radica en el control del campo.

-Ya cruzaré ese puente llegado el momento- comentó Ash.

-¿Estas planeando vencer a todos los Gimnasios principales verdad?- cuestionó Delia, un tanto preocupada por los monstruos a los que se enfrentaría su hijo por parte de Koga, Blaine y Giovanny. Si bien Sabrina también era una Lider poderosa, Ash tendría la ventaja con Zorua, quien para ese momento la mujer esperaba ya fuera un rudo y poderoso Zoroark.

-Por su puesto- comentó en tono feliz Ash.- Si de verdad quiero ser un Maestro Pokemon no quiero tomar ningún atajo. ¡Yo voy a tomar al Tauros por los cuernos!

Zorua por su parte solo se ría de la actitud tan contagiosa de su entrenador, y usando su propio poder sobre las ilusiones se transformó en un Chatot, el cual se posó en el hombro del joven.

-¡Baghhh~! ¡Tomar al Tauros por los cuernos!- repitió antes de volver a su forma zorruna y reposar en el hombro de Ash.

-Ese es el espíritu Zorua- celebró Delia, divertida por las ocurrencias del pequeño zorro.

El Pokemon shiny por parte solo dio una bocanada profunda del cansancio. Si bien la habilidad de las ilusiones era algo natural para él el imitar ciertas características específicas de varias especies como él habla de los Chatot aún era algo difícil.

-Toma- dijo la madre, entregándole a su hijo un último regalo de despedida.

Ash observó curioso el objeto en sus manos, antes de que una expresión de realización invadió sus facciones.

-Mamá, esta es...- trató de decir.

-Una Banda Focus- comentó sonriente.

De color rojo con los bordes amarillos, un objeto destinado para que los Pokemon no sean debilitados de un solo ataque.

Si bien las Bandas Focus no eran raras, tampoco es que estuvieran a la venta en muchas partes.

-¿Donde la conseguiste?- pregunto aún estupefacto.

-Fue de hecho un regalo de mi padre cuando inicie mi propio viaje junto a Mime Jr. hace tantos años- comentó en tono de remembranza.

-Muchas gracias mamá- comentó feliz, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

Zorua y Noctowl por parte solo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, Zorua un tanto curioso respecto a la situación.

Noctowl por su parte solo olulo algo en respuesta ante de dirigirse afuera a cazar el almuerzo.

Madre e hijo se separaron del abrazo, y ambos tenían una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, antes de que el último pusiera una sonrisa de júbilo.

-Me voy a ir de una vez. ¡Te prometo enorgullecerte!- declaró.

-Ya lo haces Ash- respondió la mujer, antes de poner un tono severo.- Ahora, espero una llamada tuya cada vez que llegues a un Centro Pokemon, consigas una medalla de Gimnasio o algo interesante cuando menos- pidió.

-Claro que si. ¡No pasará más de una semana antes de que te llame!- prometio.

-Ve, no dejes que esta mujer te detenga- alentó la madre.

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos Zorua! ¡Adios!- con eso, tanto Entrenador como Pokemon se marcharon, su aventura comenzando.

-¡No olvides cambiar tu ropa interior a diario!-

**XXX**

Ash junto a Zorua se encontraban recorriendo el enorme sendero que era marcada como Ruta 1, este último bajo la ilusión de un Pikachu extrañamente.

Ambos necesitaban el caminar para empezar a construir su resistencia, y pues como Zorua tenía más de un año el ejercicio era bueno para el pequeñín.

Gran parte de la mañana pasó con relativa facilidad, con Ash simplemente hablando con Zorua respecto a lo que le gustaba y desagradaba. Cosas de su vida en general.

Zorua por su parte solo se limitaba a asentir y escuchar desde su forma como Pikachu, ocasionalmente riéndose por alguna desventura que se Entrenador sufrió en sus años más jóvenes.

Vieron varios Pokemon salvajes en el trayecto, batallando con un par para que Ash se diera una buena idea de las capacidades de Zorua, aunque jamás atrapando uno. Eran Pokemon si, pero eran los comunes Pidgey, Rattata y Spearow, Ash buscaba algo más especial.

Según la información que tenía respecto a los Zoroark es que eran Pokemon veloces con un Ataque y Ataque Especial muy altos, por lo cual bien podían funcionar de corto a largo alcance. Lo que significaba un gran número de posibilidades para Ash.

En cierto punto del mediodía el par se había detenido a almorzar algo ligero para continuar con su camino, Ciudad Viridian se encontraba a tres días a pie, así que aún tenían mucho terreno que recorrer.

Ash observaba atento el como Zorua devoraba el sándwich que le había dado, y el Pokemon zorro más que un depredador parecía un niño jugando con su comida.

En ese preciso momento, un pensamiento invadió la mente de Ash.

-Oye, Zorua- llamó a su inicial el joven, el cual volteó a ver su Entrenador aún con migajas en su boca.- ¿Que te parecería un sobrenombre?

La pregunta captó completamente por sorpresa al pequeño Zorua, quien se dedicó a pensarlo un momento.

Si bien era cierto que era poco probable que se encuentren con más Zorua's en este viaje, la idea de tener algo propio que lo distinga del resto de su especie sonaba interesante.

Dando un gruñido en señal de afirmación Ash empezó a dar y tachar nombres en su mente.

Al dar un sobrenombre a un Pokemon se tenían que tener ciertos criterios en mente, características de este mismo junto a su evolución.

Viendo lo llamativo que era el color azul en las patas y mechón superior de Zorua a Ash se le ocurrió un nombre perfecto.

-¿Que te parece Azure?- probo Ash.- Es una forma de pronunciar el azul, y seamos honestos amigo, el azul en sus patas y cabeza destacan mucho.

Zorua, o Azure de ahora en adelante, se mostró a gusto con el nombre, y para probarlo dio un par de volteretas en el aire de la felicidad.

-Hm. Azure será de hoy en adelante- comentó feliz Ash.

Con vigor renovado, Ash y Azure se dedicaron la mayor parte del día a caminar a su destino, haciendo uno que otro descanso en el camino, hasta que el sol se ocultó.

Ambos acamparon al aire libre esa noche, viendo las estrellas juntos hasta dormirse, para que justo a la mañana siguiente se levantaran y continuaran su travesía.

En el camino se dedicaron a entrenar, usando a los Pokemon salvajes con los que se encontraban como compañeros de práctica para Azure.

Además de para comer, descansar u entrenar, la pequeña encomienda de dos no se detuvo para nada en el camino, y finalmente, después de 2 largos días, habían llegado a su destino.

Ciudad Viridian.

**XxXxX**

_Y corte._

_Bueno bueno, empezamos esta nueva historia, una nueva etapa para mi._

_En esta historia trataré de adaptar tanto eventos del anime como los videojuegos con personajes de ambos en esto._

_Para los que sientan a Ash demasiado OOC, tienen que tener en cuenta que este es un Ash más maduro, con tres años de diferencia que con el del canon._

_El Profesor Oak resultó ser Campeón de la Liga en su época, y pronto veremos a los monstruos que complementaban su equipo._

_Ahora se preguntarán, por qué un Zorua?_

_Eso es sencillo, francamente hay CERO historias con Ash con un Zorua como inicial(eso y además de que Zoroark fue uno de mis Pokemon más fuertes cuando aún jugaba la franquicia)._

_Pero, por qué el sobrenombre? Así se llamaba el mío también(adivinaron, era Shiny y lo conseguí sin hacks :v)_

_Como podrán notar, Oak dio al Pikachu todos conocemos a la Profesora Juniper haya en Unova, y este mismo se encuentra feliz haya(perdonad fans de la rata amarilla, pero no va a salir)._

_Ahora bien, este Ash capturará más Pokemon que en la serie, y no solo se limitará a Pokemon de Kanto y Johto._

_De todos los Pokemon del canon, solo hay dos que se salvarán de esto(que comiencen los juegos por determinar cuál)._

**_Equipo de Ash actual:_**

_-Azure(Zorua): Tipo Siniestro._

_-???: Tipo ???/Volador_

_-???_

_-???_

_-???_

_-???_

_Así es amigos, les estoy dando una pista del próximo Pokemon que se unirá a nuestro protagonista en su aventura(esto se irá haciendo conforme se agreguen más miembros)._


	2. El Maestro de la Tierra

Con una mirada y cuerpo agotado, Ash Ketchum atravesó las puertas del Centro Pokemon.

El camino fue uno largo y extenuante, pero Ash y Azure lo habían superado juntos, llegando en menos de tres días a la primera parada en su travesía.

Sin siquiera fijarse mucho, Ash se dirigió cansadamente hacia el mostrador para hablar con la Enfermera Joy en turno.

Sin poder evitarlo, el Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta terminó chocando con la persona en frente de él.

—Lo...Lo siento mucho— dijo inmediatamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera frenética.— No estaba viendo por donde...—

Ash se detuvo un momento para voltear a ver arriba, viendo al alto hombre con el cual había chocado de manera tan repentina.

El tenía cabello castaño corto y portaba un traje de negocios completamente negro, combinando de fábula con sus ojos, los cuales miraban a Ash con una mirada tan intensa que hizo al joven retroceder levemente.

—Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo— gruñó en voz baja antes de voltear a ver al frente.

Incluso Azure, aún en su ilusión de Pikachu, tembló ligeramente ante el tono del hombre en frente suyo.

Ash simplemente asintió, enormemente avergonzado consigo mismo.

El aspirante a Maestro Pokemon esperó su turno mientras la Enfermera Joy le entregaba 6 Pokebolas al hombre, una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa incluso en su rostro.

—Todos se encuentran en óptimas condiciones. Solo procure el no mandar tantos Pokemon heridos hacia acá— le pidió amablemente al hombre.

—No prometo nada— comentó con un tanto de malicia el hombre, antes de poner una expresión severa en su rostro .— Cualquiera dispuesto a desafiarme debe de atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Nadie puede decir que no lo intente— comentó Joy con un suspiro cansino.

El hombre simplemente gruñó algo en respuesta antes de retirarse, murmurando un seco "Con permiso" al pasar a un costado a Ash y Azure.

Ash simplemente observó al hombre pasar antes de fijarse nuevamente en la Enfermera Joy.

—Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Viridian joven. ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?—pregunto en su ahora devuelta actitud amable de siempre.

—Quisiera hacer una revisión a mi Pokemon y si se puede tomar una habitación por la noche— pidió en tono amable pero que denotaba su cansancio el joven Entrenador.— Mañana por la mañana continuaremos nuestro viaje hacia el Bosque Viridian.

—Han llegado en un momento oportuno entonces— dijo la Enfermera.— Estamos en mitad de temporada de emigración en estos momentos. Muchos Pokemon tipo Insecto ajenos a Kanto pasan por estos bosques en estos momentos. Con suerte podrás encontrar alguna adición interesante a tu equipo.

—Con suerte— coincidió el Entrenador, antes de devolver a Azure a su Pokebola e intercambiándolo por una llave de habitación con la Enfermera.

—¿Por que no va a comer algo a la cafetería?- sugirió la Enfermera.— Lo llamaré por el altavoz cuando termine con el chequeo.

Ash le agradeció amablemente a la mujer antes de irse a saciar el apetito.

Uno nunca le podía decir que no a una comida caliente.

Si el joven Entrenador hubiera sido más observador, hubiera notado que el hombre con el que se topó lo observaba de manera curiosa desde la distancia.

**XXX**

Ash se sentó tranquilamente en una mesa de la cafetería, su bandeja repleta de todo tipo de comidas, antes de comer su primera comida caliente en dos días.

Ahora que tenía algo de alimento en su estómago, el pensar a futuro se le venía más claramente.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, el Entrenador sabía casi nada de la línea evolutiva Zorua, así que para solucionar ese problema y asegurarse de que su compañero crezca en un grande y poderoso Pokemon se puso a investigar un poco sobre la especie en general en su Pokedex.

Por lo qué el joven pudo descifrar, los Zorua tienden a ser Pokemon muy juguetones, la mayoría del tiempo haciéndole bromas a aquellos a sus alrededores gracias a su habilidad de Ilusión.

Es por las etapas más tempranas de su especie que las crías son muy dependientes de sus padres, con el Zoroark a cargo de ellos siendo extremadamente agresivos con cualquiera que pudiera representar una posible amenaza para el pequeño zorro.

Cuando un Zorua haya alcanzado cierto grado de dependencia de su padre, este mismo desaparece para comprobar si el Zorua se puede valer de si mismo; Zoroark actuando en las sombras para con su habilidad atraer entrenadores hacia Zorua para que sea capturado, bien entrenado y criado.

Ademas de Pulso Umbreo, habia otro ataque que Ash quería enseñarle lo más antes posible a Zorua.

El ataque característico de su propia línea evolutiva y exclusivo de esta misma; Pulso Noche.

Un Zoroark bien entrenado sería capaz de derribar un edificio con tal movimiento.

Si Azure era capaz de dominar tal movimiento Ash estaba seguro que se convertiría una de sus mejores cartas.

Cuando Ash terminó de leer toda la información que la Pokedex era capaz de proveer sobre Pulso Noche, el cansancio mental le llegó de golpe al joven.

Poniendo su Pokedex en su mochila, Ash hizo moción para tomar otro bocado a su alimento, más sin embargo...

—Disculpe, joven—

Ash elevó la mirada un poco...y luego tuvo que subirla mucho más.

En frente del oriundo de Pueblo Paleta se encontraba el Entrenador con el que había chocado en la entrada.

Su figura demandaba respeto, y su figura era imponente. Todo acompañado de esa mirada oscura y fría en sus ojos.

Si antes Ash se encontraba nervioso ante la presencia de este hombre, sin Azure a su lado se le hacía casi imposible formular algún pensamiento lógico.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Señor?— pregunto como pudo, teniendo cuidado de no morderse la lengua de los nervios.

Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del hombre ante el claro miedo que su sola presencia causaba, aunque rápidamente calmo ese gesto.

—¿Me podría sentar?— pregunto el hombre mientras apuntaba a la silla vacía en frente de Ash.

—Oh, um, adelante— cedió el joven.

—Muchas gracias— contestó simplemente el hombre, antes de tomar la silla y sentarse en esta.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en la mesa en lo que los ojos oscuros del hombre estudiaban a Ash, analizándolo minuciosamente como si fueran los de un depredador.

Ash por su parte no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar adecuadamente, y pensaba en decir algo para simplemente romper el silencio, más se abstuvo al ver la expresión del otro Entrenador en frente suyo.

—Debería de presentarme— dijo el hombre después de lo que parecieron minutos para el joven.— Mi nombre es Giovanni.

—¡¿Giovanni?!— exclamó en genuina sorpresa el joven.— ¿El...El Líder de Gimnasio Giovanni? ¿El Maestro de la Tierra, Giovanni? ¡¿Ese Giovanni?!

—El mismo— Giovanni parecía complacido ante la sorpresa y shock que presentaba Ash.— Pareces ser un nuevo Entrenador, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—S...Si, lo soy— admitió Ash.— Empece mi viaje hace un par de días. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Soy de Pueblo Paleta— se presentó, un tanto menos nervioso por el momento.

—Pueblo Paleta— murmuró el Líder de Gimnasio para sí, rememorando algo, antes de volver a poner su atención en Ash.— Puedo asumir que te diriges a Ciudad Pewter a desafiar a Brock entonces.

—Así es Señor— asintió el joven.— Pero...yo pienso que va a ser difícil para mi y mi equipo— admitió el joven.

Eso captó inmediatamente el interés de Giovanni.

El Líder de Gimnasio se ha topado con muchos Entrenadores que apenas comienzan su viaje en el pasado, todos y cada uno de ellos dividiéndose en dos clases.

Aquellos confiados de sí mismos por el haber elegido al Pokemon "correcto" y que prontamente se darán cuenta de la dura realidad que trae consigo el mundo.

Y los asustados e inseguros de sí mismos, solo siendo capaces de avanzar si se ven forzados a hacerlo.

Más sin embargo, el joven en frente de Giovanni no era ninguna de esas dos clases.

Admitió el no estar listo todavía para un reto pero lo dijo sin rechistar siquiera. Solo Entrenadores un tanto más experimentados serían capaces de hablar así.

—¿Y por qué se debería eso?— pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

—Bueno— empezó Ash, ya no mostrándose tan nervioso como al principio.— Lo más resaltante de mi caso sería que solo tengo a mi inicial; no he capturado un solo Pokemon todavía- admitió, siendo cuidadoso de no revelar mucha información sobre Azure, a consejo del Profesor Oak.—Además, no tendría mucha ventaja sobre los Pokemon de Brock.

»Podría intentar capturar algo de aquí a Cuidad Pewter, pero el Bosque Viridian está plagado de Insectos, serian prácticamente aplastados por los Tipo Roca que se manejan ahí.

—Una respuesta bien fundamentada, en especial con los Tipo Insecto— comentó Giovanni, genuinamente impresionado por la madurez que mostraba el aspirante en frente suyo.— Pero debo de preguntar, ¿por qué solo tienes un Pokemon contigo? Estoy seguro que en el camino ya te debiste de haber encontrado con unos cuantos más.

—Me encontré con muchos Pidgey, Spearrow y Rattata— admitió Ash, poniendo una expresión seria.— Pero siendo sincero, ninguno de ellos me llamó la atención— esa oración captó el interés de Giovanni, quien solo se pudo poner expectante ante la posible respuesta.— Yo creo que todos los Pokemon son fuertes a su propia manera— defendió rápidamente al ver la mirada de Giovanni.— Es solo que...

—Seleccionas a aquellos que destaquen— infirió el Líder, antes de poner una sonrisa un tanto oscura en su rostro.— Si ese el caso entonces, ¿cómo procederás? Puede que venzas al Geodude de Brock , con algo de dificultad por cierto, pero él también tiene un Onix.

Ash de pronto se puso decaído. No importará si entrenaba a Azure lo suficiente, o si se encontraba a algún Nidoran en el Bosque Viridian, Onix es un Pokemon gigantesco que literalmente podría aplastar todo lo que le pusieran de frente.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que pasar de Brock e ir a Ciudad Cerulian en su lugar— contestó Ash.— Tengo que pasar por el Bosque Viridian y el Monte Moon, con eso además de las diversas rutas que tengo antes de llegar a Ciudad Cerulian me daría una oportunidad de atrapar y formar mi equipo a tiempo para retar al Gimnasio ahí— explicó el joven.— Una vez con la medalla, podría capturar algún Pokemon de agua por ahí y volver hasta Pewter para desafiar a Brock.

—Ese es un plan razonable— coincidió Giovanni, notando claramente que el joven planeaba solamente en desafiar a los Gimnasios principales de la Region, requisito necesario para desafiarlo a el.— Aunque...

—Ash Ketchum—la voz de la Enfermera Joy sonando por las altavoces interrumpió al Líder de Gimnasio en seco.— Tu Pokemon te espera en recepción.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo Ash mientras se levantaba de la mesa.— Tengo que ir por mi Pokemon.

—Está todo bien— dijo el adulto también levantándose.— Ya va siendo hora de que vuelva al Gimnasio.

El joven se retiró de inmediato hacia la recepción, mientras Giovanni por su parte toma una de las salidas traseras del Centro Pokemon, donde un vehículo ya lo estaba esperando ahí mismo.

El hombre no intercambió palabra alguna con su chofer cuando se subió y sin necesidad alguna de dar la orden arrancaron.

Giovanni tomó la tableta que se encontraba justó a un lado suyo en el asiento trasero y prontamente la cara de su secretaria lo recibió.

—_Jefe_— saludó la mujer inmediatamente.- _El equipo que ordenó para asaltar el Centro Pokemon en Ciudad Viridian se encuentra listo y esperando sólo su señal para..._—

—Aborten la operación— interrumpió Giovanni calmadamente.— Solo hay Pokemon débiles o comunes al momento. Que reorganicen el ataque para dentro de una semana— dijo en tono de mando.

—_Como usted ordene Jefe_— dijo en tono sumiso la mujer, no molestándose en indagar el cambio de parecer antes de cortar la comunicación.

Silencio reinó nuevamente en el vehículo, el único sonido emitido siendo el del motor, Giovanni sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

**Centro Pokemon/Mañana siguiente:**

Ash se estaba alistando para salir ya, siendo precavido de guardar tantos Antídotos como Pociones en su mochila como le fuera posible.

El y Azure habían tenido una relajante noche de descanso en el Centro Pokemon y ahora se encontraban listos para retomar su viaje.

Después de haber retomado a Azure junto a él la noche anterior el joven Entrenador se había asegurado de llamar a a casa, donde después de haberle contado su nuevo plan a su madre colgó para hablar con el Profesor Oak.

El antiguo Campeón se había mostrado complacido al saber el plan a seguir del joven, e incluso le había sugerido el ir a ver a un conocido suyo que vivía por Cerulian si Ash tenía tiempo.

Finalizando las llamadas, tanto humano como Zorua se habían dirigido a la habitación que les correspondía y ni siquiera 5 segundos después se habían desplomado en la cómoda cama.

Después de esa noche de sueño reparadora, Ash y Azure se encontraban ya listos en la recepción del Centro Pokemon, entregándole la llave de la habitación a la Enfermera Joy.

—Regresen pronto— comentó la mujer, despidiendo a Ash.

El joven Entrenador no dijo nada, más el pulgar en alto que hizo fue más que suficiente.

Con la Pokebola de Azure asegurada en su cintura, Ash cruzó las puertas del recinto y los rayos de la luz del sol fueron lo primero en recibirlo.

Ciudad Viridian se encontraba lenta a esta hora de la mañana, por eso fue muy notable para Ash el vehículo que aguardaba en la acera en frente del Centro Pokemon.

Parado a un lado del vehículo, el chofer de este mismo se encontraba con la espalda recta y mirada al frente, concentrado en algo.

Por curiosidad más que por nada, Ash se acercó al hombre, siendo cauteloso con tal bizarra situación.

—Disculpe señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?— pregunto el joven.

El hombre, como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado desconectado del mundo, posó su mirada sobre Ash, viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Ash Ketchum?— cuestionó el hombre.

Ash alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, más aún así asintió con la cabeza respondiendo ante la pregunta.

—Suba— dijo el chofer simplemente mientras abría la puerta trasera del vehículo.— El Líder de Gimnasio Giovanni lo espera— explicó ante la mirada incrédula que le mandaba el joven.

—¿Q...Que?— cuestionó incrédulo el joven.— ¿El Líder de Gimnasio quiere verme? ¿A mi?

—Así es— contestó el hombre, antes de que su mirada se afilada.— Le aconsejó que suba rápido, su tiempo es muy escaso.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era averiguar de que se trataba todo esto desde la fuente, Ash se subió al vehículo, y en poco tiempo se encontraba justo en frente del Gimnasio, el chofer habiéndose retirado poco después.

El joven se quedó viendo un momento el imponente edificio en frente de él, anonadado con la situación en general, antes de dar una bocanada profunda de aire para calmar sus nervios.

—_Solo hay una forma de averiguar esto_— pensó para sí el joven, antes de tocar las enormes puertas del Gimnasio con un tanto de titubeó.

Las puertas se abrieron solas de forma automática y le dieron a Ash paso adentro, dejando a la vista la enorme arena de combate que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio en la edificación.

Conforme el joven se acercaba a la arena, notó que alguien se encontraba justó en medio de esta.

Giovanni mismo lo esperaba.

—Buenos días Ash— saludó el hombre al joven.— Espero que te preguntes el por qué mande un auto por ti.

—Fue algo inesperado Señor— concedió el joven.

—Me gusta el dar sorpresas— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que en su rostro parecía cruel más que nada.— Ahora, la razón por la cual mande por ti es para que tu y yo tengamos una batalla.

Eso congelo a Ash en su lugar.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó el joven en estado de shock.

¡Esto no podía ser posible!

¡¡GIOVANNI LO APLASTARÍA!!

—Relájate muchacho— ordenó el Líder tranquilamente, disfrutando visiblemente la reacción del joven.— No estoy hablando de una verdadera Batalla de Gimnasio— aclaró el hombre.— Ni siquiera voy a pelear. Más que nada será un examen. Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

No era una petición.

Giovanni le estaba ordenando el luchar contra él y demostrarle sus capacidades.

Ash se encontraba inseguro más que nada.

No quería que el secreto de Azure saliera a la luz tan rápido.

Si bien el que la Enfermera Joy lo sepa era una cosa, ella jamás revelaría nada, pero el usar a Azure en una batalla así...

—_Aunque bueno, es un Líder de Gimnasio_— dijo la parte optimista de Ash.—_ No causaría tanto problema el que él lo supiera_\- tomado la Pokebola que contenía a Azure, Ash apuntó esta misma hacia el campo de batalla.— Azure, sal ahora.

En una cortina de luz el Zorua Shiny de Ash fue presentado ante su contrincante.

La expresión de Giovanni fue un poema.

En cuanto el pequeño zorro se mostró captó completamente su interés. El Líder de Gimnasio esperaba muchas cosas, pero no esto.

Esta situación era...interesante.

—Muchos de mis Pokemon no juegan bien con otros, particularmente mi Rhyperior o Nidoking— comentó mientras sacaba su propia Pokebola desde su cinturón.— Este es el mas dócil que tengo en mi equipo principal, especialmente con los Pokemon pequeños.

Desde los confines de su Pokebola, una Nidoqueen agració el campo con su presencia.

Ash esperaba algún Pokemon atemorizante, pero aún así Nidoqueen no decepcionaba. Ese aire de poder y realeza que portaba exigía respeto de las masas, con una gracia digna de un monarca.

Nidoqueen por su parte tenía cierta curiosidad en su mirada, e inspeccionaba a las dos crías en frente suyo.

—Nidoqueen aquí presente te hará el favor— comentó Giovanni antes de cruzarse de brazos.— En este momento, ninguno de tus ataques sería capaz de dañarla, pero me gustaría ver tu mejor esfuerzo.

Ash por su parte no tenía idea alguna de por donde empezar siquiera. Azure por el momento solo conocía 4 movimientos de los más básicos.

Y aún así, ni Corte, Golpes Furia o Persecución podrían hacer algo para atravesar la gruesa armadura que poseía de forma natural Nidoqueen.

Formando una estrategia rápida, Ash trazó el mejor plan para dañar lo más posible a Nidoqueen.

—¡Azure, Llanto Falso!— comando el joven.

Azure por su parte no cuestionó la orden de su Entrenador, y asegurándose de mirar directamente a los ojos a la imponente figura en frente suyo, dejó que una gruesas lagrimas resbalaran por sus pequeños ojitos azules.

Nidoqueen por su parte se removió un tanto incómoda en su lugar, sus propios instintos como un Pokemon maternal pateando a plena potencia haciendo el movimiento más efectivo que de costumbre.

—Un buen comienzo— dijo Giovanni en tono aprobador.— Aprovechaste la propia naturaleza como una matriarca de Nidoqueen, y bajaste sus defensas más aún de lo que Llanto Falso normalmente lo haría. ¿Que es lo que harás a continuación?

—¡Corre detrás de Nidoqueen y utiliza Golpes Furia!— comando el Entrenador.

Con su pequeño cuerpo y gran velocidad, Azure fue un borrón antes de aparecer justó a las espaldas de Nidoqueen, las garras en sus patas delanteras alargándose un poco y brillando en color blanco.

Azure impactó sus garras contra la gruesa piel en la espalda de Nidoqueen, asegurándose de atacar justo entre las espigas.

Justo en cuanto Azure tocaba el suelo, este mismo aprovechaba la inercia de su propia caída para volver a impulsarse en contra de Nidoqueen, asegurándose de atacar en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Más sin embargo, no importaba cuánto atacara, Azure era capaz de hacerle algún daño visible a Nidoqueen, cosa que empezaba a frustrar a pequeño zorro.

—¡Sigue así Azure!— exclamó Ash, haciendo que su propio Pokemon olvide su frustración.— ¡Sigue utilizando Golpes Furia!

—Deberías de considerar una estrategia diferente— comentó Giovanni con los ojos entrecerrados.— El solo utilizar un movimiento no incrementará tus oportunidades.

—¿Quien dijo que solo planeo utilizar un movimiento?— cuestionó Ash con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, algo que Giovanni captó de forma inmediata.— ¡Persecución!— comando justó cuando Azure se encontraba en la posición que quería.

Un aura blanquecina rodeó la pequeña figura de Azure, y justo cuando sus pequeños pies estaban tocando el suelo de su último ataque, este se impulsó con fuerza y chocó con el mentón de Nidoqueen, haciendo que esta misma alzara un poco la cabeza.

—¡Corte!— grito Ash mientras aprovechaba el momento.

Con su pata izquierda envuelta en luz, Azure soltó un ataque de Corte justo en la cara de Nidoqueen antes de que con el mismo impulso que ganó diera una voltereta y terminara a 2 metros de la matriarca.

—_Ya veo_...— pensó Giovanni de forma analítica, observando como el pequeño Zorua Shiny en frente suyo jadeaba después de ejecutar tal secuencia de ataques.— _Primero bajo las defensas lo más posible de Nidoqueen, para después bombardearla con esa cortina de Golpes Furia, pero esa no fue su verdadera intención. De un momento para otro cambio el ritmo que ya había establecido y utilizó un ataque diferente, lo que atrapó tanto a Nidoqueen como a mí con la guardia baja para luego rematar con Corte a la cara._

Muchos Entrenadores con los que Giovanni se había enfrentado en el pasado solo habían venido aquí y utilizaban la fuerza bruta, y aunque si bien estaban los raros casos que utilizaban estrategias por sobre todo, solo ha habido un puñado de gente excepcional que ejecutaban ambos métodos a la perfección en un combate.

Para que Ash, un Entrenador que no había había empezado su viaje ni hace una semana, ya estaba pensando y actuando como uno con varios años de experiencia.

Decir que el chico era un prodigio no sería exagerado.

—Es una estrategia muy buena— halagó el hombre.— Sin embargo...— las expresiones de tanto Giovanni como Nidoqueen se ensombrecieron— ¿Que harás en cuanto Nidoqueen empiece a moverse?

A su señal, la matriarca dejó escapar un rugido gutural, el cual tenía tanta fuerza bruta detrás de este que la onda de choque resultante mandó a Azure a volar.

El pequeño zorro rodó en el suelo de manera violenta un par de veces antes de detenerse en seco, a pocos pies de distancia de su entrenador.

Con fuerza de voluntad más grande que su pequeño cuerpo prometía, Azure se levantó nuevamente, y usando Persecución se impulsó de nueva cuenta contra Nidoqueen.

—¡Azure!— llamó Ash a su compañero, pero a oídos sordos cayó esto.

Nidoqueen gruñó en molestia, antes de que con su brazo izquierdo detuviera a Azure en seco, muy para la sorpresa y desconcierto del pequeño zorro.

Azure trató de resistirse, arañando y mordiendo al aire, pero la fuerza monstruosa de Nidoqueen lo mantuvo fijado.

Ash por su parte simplemente parpadeó en sorpresa, incapaz de comprender exactamente que es lo que acababa de pasar.

—Tienes talento. De eso no hay duda— dijo Giovanni, rompiendo el silencio que se instauró.— Pero aún tienes mucho que aprender, en especial respecto a la conducta de tu Pokemon.

»El movimiento más inteligente hubiera sido el regresar a Zorua en cuanto Nidoqueen se empezó a mover.

Para este momento, el pequeño zorro dejó de forcejear ya contra la increíblemente fuerza superior de Nidoqueen, la cual al notar esto rápidamente lo dejó libre.

Ash recibió a su compañero con entusiasmo, y este mismo salto para poder posarse en la cabeza de su entrenador.

—Un Pokemon bien entrenado y poderoso sería capaz de tomar una gran medida de daño, un escalón en el cual tu Zorua no se encuentra todavía— Giovanni se iba acercando a ambos, Nidoqueen flanqueándolo.— En frente de un oponente más poderoso que tú, el atacar de frente no te servirá para nada. Hiciste bien al inicio del combate, con estrategias tan poco ortodoxas que ni siquiera a mí se me hubieran ocurrido el como contrarrestar.

Ahora que el Líder de Gimnasio finalmente había llegado con el, Ash pudo volver a notar la gran diferencia de estatura entre ambos. No ayudaba mucho que los ojos de Giovanni siempre sean unos fríos y crueles.

—Toma esto—

**_BLINK_**

Ash parpadeo un momento, inseguro de haber registrado bien lo que acababa de pasar.

El joven vio directo a sus manos, luego devuelta al Líder, para inmediatamente después volver a ver a sus manos.

Una Pokebola se encontraba en estas.

—¿Que hay adentro?— preguntó el joven curioso, inseguro exactamente del cómo sentirse.

—Un Gligar— respondió de manera poco elaborada el Líder de Gimnasio.— Un Tipo Tierro, por su puesto, pero también un Tipo Volador. Puedes hacer un mejor uso de el que yo.

»Mi equipo ya tiene suficiente poder, y este Gligar requiere entrenamiento, cosa que con mi apretado horario no tengo tiempo por el momento. Si te empeñas con Gligar, estoy muy seguro que te podría dar la ventaja que tanto necesitas contra Brock, así no teniendo que verte en la obligación de dar la vuelta desde Cerulian.

—¿Y solamente me lo va a entregar así como si nada?—preguntó curioso. Ash sabía un poco sobre los Gligar, el Profesor Oak teniendo varios bajo su cuidado, pero aún así nunca espero el atrapar uno.

—Así es— asintió Giovanni, antes de darle la espalda a Ash y contemplar a la distancia.— Gliscor, la evolución de Gligar, está catalogado con uno de los Pokemon Tipo Tierra más versátiles qué hay. Pueden tener una seria debilidad ante los Tipo Hielo, pero con movimientos como Colmillo de Fuego son capaces de sobrepasar sus propios límites— comentó, antes de ver a Ash por el rabillo del ojo.— Yo creo que Gligar podrá ser capaz de desbloquear todo su potencial bajo el cuidado de un Entrenador como tu.

Eso movió algo dentro de Ash.

Giovanni confiaba en él para algo...¡No podía decepcionarlo!

—Muchas gracias Señor— dijo el joven mientras le hacía una reverencia a Giovanni por lo entusiasmado que se encontraba.— Le prometo que cuidaré de Gligar, y le demostraré que tan poderoso será cuando venga a retarlo por mi última Medalla de Gimnasio.

—Ese es el espíritu muchacho— comentó Giovanni, la adrenalina ante un prospecto fluyendo dentro de su cuerpo, algo que no ha pasado en un buen tiempo.— Ahora ve, el Bosque Viridian te espera.

Ash tomó su salida rápidamente, Azure anclado en su hombro y la Pokebola de Gligar en su cintura.

Su silueta se perdió al poco tiempo, pero Giovanni tenía esa sonrisa retadora en su rostro todavía.

**XxXxX**

_Y corte._

_Bueno, esto fue Ciudad Viridian._

_¡Ash no se topó con el Equipo Rocket!_

_Nope, Jessie y James estarán persiguiendo a otro Entrenador por todo Kanto(una pista, su Pikachu tiene un erizo por pelo)._

_Bueno, el Tipo Volador que les prometí ya está aquí(un obsequio mismo de Giovanni)...¡Gligar!_

_Con esto, no solo Ash tiene ahora dos Pokemon consigo, sino también tiene por fin una ventaja en contra de Brock y sus Tipo Roca._

_En el siguiente capítulo nos adentraremos en el Bosque Viridian, donde Ash capturará a otro Pokemon para su equipo._

_Con esa pista que solté en el Centro Pokemon, quien sabe qué clase de Pokemon capture Ash._

_Bueno, sin más me despido, y recuerden, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el Equipo de Ash soy todo oídos._


End file.
